Un libro, una maldición
by Goldman200
Summary: La ciudad se encuentra sumida cada vez más en misteriosos casos. Los titanes y unos amigos van a intentar desmantelar todo, ¿pero será conveniente?. Capítulo 7, esto aún no termina!. Pueden dejar reviews anónimos. EN ESPERA
1. Un libro

Era una batalla dura. Un enemigo que los titanes jamás habían tenido. Mucho peor que Slade, pero que Hermano Sangre, peor que Trigon. Era el ángel de la muerte, el salvador de la oscuridad.

Un ser al que no se podía terminar de ver. Era como una especie de sombra de gran tamaño que se desplazaba a gran velocidad y realizaba ataques mortíferos. Cyborg tenía la cara contra el asfalto y sangraba mucho.

-¡Traten de atacarlo todos juntos!-Gritó Robin

Era algo imposible. En un segundo estaba delante y al siguiente se encontraba detrás. Un brazo salió del suelo y atacó a Robin y a Chico Bestia, dejándolos en el suelo mientras les salía espuma por la boca.

Más de veinte edificios estaban destruidos y había un enorme cráter en el medio de la calle, mientras la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente.

La sombra capturó a Starfire y a Raven. Hubo una explosión y las lanzó contra unos escombros. Era un ser abominable capaz de liquidarlos en ese momento. Ese era su objetivo.

Uno de sus brazos se convirtió en un objeto largo y filoso con el que comenzó a cortar a Cyborg. Luego dirigió su atención al resto. Estaba por lanzar un ataque que equivalía a una explosión nuclear...

Sonó el despertador. Raven se despertó con el pulso acelerado. Nada de eso había pasado, era sólo una maldita pesadilla. A todo el mundo le pasa, no había por qué alarmarse.

Afuera comenzaba a salir el sol. Raven observaba la ciudad por la ventana. Ciudadanos constantemente en peligro... ¿por qué una sensación de inseguridad?

Chico Bestia fue el primero en notar algo en la mirada de Raven:

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada-Dijo Raven con el mismo tono de siempre

-Si necesitas hablar con alguien... ya sabes-

Raven no dijo nada. A Cyborg no le sorprendía:

-No pasa nada, siempre es así. El silencio es su característica más destacada-Dijo y siguió comiendo

A las cuatro de la tarde llegó un mensaje urgente de la comisaría. Decía que unos tipos armados habían tomado una biblioteca y habían abierto fuego contra la policía. Robin aceptó la misión y fueron al lugar.

Había dos patrulleros con agujeros de balas y un solo policía muerto. Quizás el resto de los oficiales se habían largado.

En el interior del edificio se oían disparos. Nadie dijo nada de rehenes así que podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa.

Robin abrió la puerta de una patada y una bala le dio en el brazo derecho. Un tipo que estaba detrás de una columna se asomaba y disparaba.

Cyborg se acercó cubriéndose y lo neutralizó a golpes.

Starfire se quedó con Robin. Chico Bestia, Raven y Cyborg fueron por una puerta lateral. Allí había dos cuerpos mutilados.

Alguien entró en el edificio y apartó a Starfire de un golpe. Era Slade.

-¿Tú eres la causa de esto, maldito desgraciado?-Le preguntó Robin

-No, yo sólo vengo a buscar cierto objeto-Dijo y se adentró en la biblioteca

Robin buscó a Starfire con la mirada:

-¡Vamos! ¡Atrápalo y golpéalo!-

Starfire salió tras la pista de Slade.

Chico Bestia miraba horrorizado las mutilaciones de esos dos cuerpos: Les faltaban los brazos y las piernas. Parecían haber sido arrancados a mano.

Cyborg abrió un armario y encontró dos personas vivas y amordazadas en el interior. Cyborg sacó a un hombre y una mujer, los dos no debían tener más de veinte años. Los liberó.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Eso es parte del ataque de estos tipos?-Dijo Cyborg señalando los cuerpos

-No lo sabemos. A nosotros nos capturaron y encerraron aquí-Explicó el hombre

-¿Cómo se llaman y qué hacían aquí?-Preguntó Raven

-Yo soy Mark y ella es Sally. Estabamos aquí haciendo un trabajo cuando todo se llenó de disparos y personas armadas-

-¿Ustedes vieron que alguien hiciera esto?-Preguntó Raven en referencia a los mutilados

-No, a nosotros nos metieron ahí dentro. Luego escuchamos disparos y gritos-

Starfire había alcanzado a Slade. Le dio una patada en la espalda y lo lanzó contra una estantería.

Slade se puso de pie. Sacó una granada ígnea y la lanzó contra una estantería. En cuanto estalló se prendió fuego y comenzó a expandirse. Starfire intentó acercarse a Slade pero éste la detuvo de un golpe y la lanzó a las llamas. Starfire salió del fuego, tenía unas llamas encima lo cual hacía que el fuego se propagara. Sentía un dolor insoportable, la piel se consumía bastante.

El enmascarado tomó un libro y comenzó a escapar.

Salió a uno de los pasillos. Un tipo con una extraña túnica verde y un rifle de asalto lo vio a la distancia y empezó a dispararle.

Slade trató de evadir las balas pero no pudo y cayó herido al suelo. El tipo de la túnica se acercó y tomó el libro. Comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

Cyborg dirigió a Mark y Sally hasta la salida. Vio a Robin solo en el piso.

-¿Y Starfire?-

-Fue tras Slade-

-¿Slade? ¿Qué hacía Slade aquí?-

-No lo sé. ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Dos personas que rescatamos. Vamos afuera, esto se está llenando de humo-

-Es un incendio, ¿no escuchan la alarma?-Dijo Mark

Efectivamente, la alarma se escuchaba pero la ahogaban los disparos. Los bomberos no tardarían en llegar.

Cyborg, Robin, Mark y Sally escaparon hasta la calle. Robin se preguntaba dónde diablos estaban los demás oficiales. No era muy probable que estén adentro, ya habrían pedido refuerzos.

En el interior del edificio, Raven y Chico Bestia comenzaron a buscar una salida alternativa. Podría ser útil para interceptar a criminales que tratan de huir.

Corrían por los pasillos, en una esquina Chico Bestia se chocó contra un tipo que tenía una túnica verde. Llevaba un rifle de asalto y un libro.

En cuanto apuntó, Raven tomó el rifle con su poder y lo lanzó por la ventana. El individuo se puso de pie, pero al tratar de huir Chico Bestia le hizo la zancadilla. Raven tomó el libro y lo inmovilizó con su poder. Chico Bestia dejó inconsciente al extraño y comenzó a arrastrarlo de un brazo.

-Debemos salir de aquí-Dijo Chico Bestia-Nos llevamos al tipo para entregarlo-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras avanzaban por un pasillo encontraron a Starfire que se encontraba en un estado grave. Raven le sanó las heridas lo suficiente como para que no muriera. Tenía unas puñaladas y golpes por varias zonas del cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Me golpearon entre varios-

Raven ayudaba a Starfire a desplazarse. No llegaban a nada, entonces Chico Bestia propuso lanzarse por la ventana.

-Buena idea-Dijo Raven

Tiraron al extraño por la ventana. Abajo había un montón de plantas, así que no había mucho peligro. Raven y Chico Bestia ayudaron a Starfire a bajar y salieron de la biblioteca. Caminaron por la acera y llegaron a donde estaban los patrulleros.

Allí estaban Robin, Mark, Cyborg y Sally. Se informaron de lo acontecido.

Entonces notaron que ya no se oían disparos, ni la alarma de incendios...

Los bomberos jamás llegaron y ningún vecino vio nada. Una hora después llegó un patrullero. Luego las ambulancias y el resto de la comitiva.

Luego de unas horas, los titanes pudieron volver a la torre. Cyborg había hablado con Mark y Sally para que los informaran sobre los movimientos de la policía. Resultaría sospechoso que los titanes vigilaran a la policía.

Los cinco estaban en la sala principal. Robin vio el libro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Lo llevaba el tipo que entregamos a la policía-Dijo Raven

Starfire miró el libro.

-Slade trató de llevárselo cuando yo lo ataqué-

-¿Cómo es el título?-Preguntó Robin

-No dice nada-Dijo Raven

-No encuentro ninguna explicación a eso. Como si a Slade le gustara leer-Dijo Robin

Starfire le dijo a Raven que abriera el libro, pero tenía un candado. Raven trató de removerlo pero no pudo.

-Algo tiene esto... no puedo abrirlo-

Era raro. Raven lo guardó en su habitación. La noche fue bastante tranquila...

Al día siguiente, Mark y Sally fueron a la torre. Les presentaron a tres amigos que podían meterse entre la policía y como nuevo objetivo, en las bibliotecas. Eran Fred, Michael y Pamela. Fred era delgado y tenía un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, Michael era robusto y tenía aspecto amistoso. Pamela era alta y delgada, pero sobre todo, poco habladora.

Se ofrecieron a ayudar en la vigilancia a la policía y las bibliotecas. Incluso preguntaron si era necesario vigilar a los bomberos.

-No, a los bomberos no-Dijo Robin

-Está bien. Los mantendremos informados-Dijo Mark

Raven pasaba varias horas en su habitación inspeccionando el libro. Buscaba una forma de abrirlo. Para ella era un desafío, le gustaban los desafíos. Investigó en sus libros algo sobre eso. Había algo con lo que podía relacionarlo:

"_Existen miles de elementos sobrenaturales en nuestro mundo, desde épocas remotas. La mayoría suelen estar delante de nosotros pero no podemos verlos, y los más peligrosos se encuentran guardados, comúnmente en libros. Esos libros no deben ser abiertos por inexpertos. Hay varias formas de abrirlos, pero los escritores de esto tenemos prohibido revelarlo"_

Autor: Charles Cranium

Ella no era una inexperta. Iba a encontrar la forma...

Por otro lado, Cyborg y Chico Bestia hablaban sobre los sucesos:

-¿Por qué cada vez que intervenimos pasa algo raro?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-¿Raro como qué?-

-La alarma sonaba y nadie venía. Lo mismo la policía-

-Son bastantes corruptos, así que no es de extrañar-

-¿Qué crees que hay en el libro que tiene Raven?-

-Algo que a ella le interese tanto como para llevárselo y no mostrárselo ni a Robin-

-Hablando en serio...-

-Quizás planes de algo que no se concretaron. Si Slade lo quería es para algo. Nunca hizo apariciones sin fundamento. Quiere conseguir algo y hará lo imposible para lograrlo-

-Y nosotros vamos a impedirlo-

-Trataremos-

Pasaron varios días sin noticias importantes. El conflicto en la biblioteca quedó como un caso aislado. Nadie denunció la falta de un libro. ¿Acaso no lo tenían registrado o querían deshacerse de él?

Un día, Mark fue solo a la torre.

-Les tengo una novedad. Ha habido actividad policial en una granja bastante alejada. Pero averigüé que esos policías no tenían autorización para ir, de hecho, nadie tiene autorización para ir a ese lugar. Tengo un amigo en la comisaría que me ayuda-

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Robin-Vamos a ir a ver qué hacen en un lugar donde no están autorizados a ir-

Continuará...


	2. Cosecha de Sangre

Llegaron Fred y Pamela para informar otras cosas en la zona a la que irían.

-Esta no es la primera vez que van a ese lugar-Dijo Fred-Nuestro amigo dice que averiguó que hace más de dos años que un grupo de oficiales va a esa granja-

-Otra razón para meterlos tras las rejas-Dijo Robin

Estaban saliendo todos, iban a ir en el auto T y Mark llevaría al resto en su coche para guiar a los titanes al lugar y mostrarles ciertos puntos donde había trampas.

Pamela llamó a Raven antes de que saliera.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Raven

-Tengo algunas cosas que decirte. Vamos a otro lugar-

-¿Y a ellos no les decimos nada?-

-No. Luego te explicaré todo-

Raven le dijo a los otros que no podía ir porque quería averiguar lo del libro.

-Pero si las respuestas pueden estar ahí-Dijo Robin

-Prefiero analizarlo por mi propia cuenta-

-Como quieras. ¡Vámonos!-

Estaban saliendo a las cuatro y media de la tarde. Si no se apresuraban en volver los alcanzaría la noche. Raven y Pamela fueron a un café algo alejado del centro.

Ordenaron un par de cafés y se dispusieron a hablar:

-¿Y bien?-

-Hay algo que no marcha bien-Empezó Pamela

-Ya lo sabemos-Interrumpió Raven-Las cosas no marchan bien porque se nos pone fuera de control la seguridad de la gente-

-No es eso. ¿Recuerdas al extraño tipo que ustedes entregaron?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mark me explicó todo lo que sabía. Bien, ese tipo al parecer no fue interrogado y quedó libre "porque no había cargos en su contra". Hubo un fallo muy mal disimulado y la gente se da cuenta de eso-

-O sea que la policía está encubriendo algo-

-Así es. Yo sé algo sobre esa granja que lo demás no saben-

-¿Qué?-

-Ahí ocurrieron unas cosas atroces. Murieron cuatro personas, todos por culpa de una de ellas-

-¿Y eso qué significa?-

-Eran cuatro compañeros. Se habían perdido y al parecer quedaron en ese lugar. Uno de ellos quiso guiarlos pero sólo los condujo a su muerte: El lugar estaba lleno de trampas por todos lados-

-¿Trampas?-

-Cables tirados sobre charcos de agua que ocupaban mucho espacio, puertas en el suelo que tenían cuchillos apuntando hacia arriba y muchas cosas. Los cuerpos fueron encontrados mutilados, decapitados y casi totalmente desangrados. Fueron hallados por un pescador en el río-

-Seguro. Me gustaría mucho saber cómo conoces todas esas cosas. ¿Por qué nadie sospechó del pescador?-

-Porque fue encontrado dos semanas después sin brazos y con la garganta abierta-

-¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información? ¿Por qué nadie más la sabe?-

-No pienses que yo tuve algo que ver. El pescador era un conocido de mis padres. Un día vino y nos contó su versión, la original. Luego no pudimos preguntarle nada más porque apareció muerto-

-¿Qué más no saben los otros?-

-Que ese lugar sigue repleto de trampas y posiblemente la policía esté comprometida-

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo eso a mí?-

-Porque sé que los demás van a terminar mal. Si la policía los descubre estarán en problemas, no tendrán pruebas para incriminar a esos oficiales-

-No me convences. El hecho de que sepas mucho y no me digas la fuente me hace dudar. ¿Cómo sabes que no tendrán pruebas? ¿Ya avisaste a la policía?-

-No. Yo no quiero entregarlos. El problema es...-

-El problema es que te dejaste corromper por la policía. Vas a entregarlos a todos. Y yo voy a ir a ayudarlos y arruinarte tus expectativas, ¿te gusta la idea?-Y en voz baja agregó-Maldita idiota-

Se fue del café lo más rápido posible. No creía alcanzarlos en la ruta, pero esperaba llegar a tiempo.

**18:45**

Los dos coches llegaban a un lugar pobremente iluminado. Mark y Fred bajaron con linternas.

-Vamos a necesitarlas-Dijo y le pasó otras a Robin y a Chico Bestia

-Yo no necesito-Dijo Cyborg-Llevo una en el hombro-

-Bueno, vamos a entrar en la zona peligrosa-Dijo Fred

Avanzaron en grupo por los maizales. Sally y Chico Bestia iban un poco más atrás que el resto.

-Exactamente, ¿qué haces?-Le dijo Chico Bestia a Sally

-Me interesan mucho los casos policiales sin resolver así que busco información sobre ellos y trato de encontrar similitudes con asesinos famosos. Luego elaboro hipótesis. No es nada profesional como habrás escuchado, sino como un pasatiempo-

-Entiendo. A mí me gusta jugar a los videojuegos con mi amigo Cyborg-

Algo se movió detrás de ellos, pero nadie captó nada. Iban Robin y Mark a la cabeza, detrás de ellos iban Cyborg, Starfire y Fred. Al final, Sally y Chico Bestia.

De pronto el grupo se sobresaltó al oír un fuerte grito de dolor. Chico Bestia se apartó torpemente al notar que Sally tenía un objeto filoso clavado en el hombro derecho. Fred iluminó con la linterna:

Un grotesco espantapájaros con guadaña, harapos, sombrero y ojos oscuros como el vacío se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Corran!-Gritó Fred y se fue

Cyborg apuntó y disparó. Lo único que quedó fue el sombrero junto a unos restos incendiados.

-Nada sobrevive a mi cañón-Dijo Cyborg vanagloriándose de tener el arma más poderosa.

Pero el disparo no pareció ser efectivo, porque un montón de tierra y sangre se elevó unos metros y volvió a convertirse en el espantapájaros.

Con la guadaña trató de atacar a Chico Bestia pero éste se agachó a tiempo, cargó a Sally rápidamente y la sacó de ahí.

Todos escaparon hasta una luz que se veía a lo lejos. Llegaron hasta una casa de madera y un granero enorme. Cerca de la puerta principal de la casa había un tractor viejo.

-¿Está siguiéndonos?-Preguntó Mark agitado

-No lo sé-Dijo Robin-Pero de momento no está aquí-

Tres personas los vieron.

-¡Quédense donde están!-Ordenó una voz

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echaron a correr hacia la casa. Un escopetazo resonó en la noche. Entraron por la puerta trasera.

-Encontramos a los policías-Dijo Cyborg

La puerta se abrió y entró Fred.

-Pensamos que te habían alcanzado-Dijo Mark

-No, pero al escuchar el escopetazo lo primero que se me ocurrió fue esconderme. ¿Qué demonios fue eso en el maizal?-

-Ahora no tenemos una explicación. Luego lo pensaremos... si vivimos-Dijo Mark

Decidieron no detenerse, avanzaron por la casa vieja. Estaba llena de retratos de granjeros, muebles viejos y adornos estropeados. Salieron por la puerta principal.

Dos de los oficiales estaban allí. Uno apuntó con su pistola.

-No se muevan. Nunca esperé ser yo el que acabaría con la vida de los "héroes" de la ciudad-

El tercero, que tenía una escopeta, se acercó a sus compañeros.

-Hay un problema-Dijo. Parecía como si hubiera querido fingir que lo decía en voz baja, pero se aseguró de que los demás escucharan.

-¿Qué problema?-Preguntó el tipo de la pistola

Un ruido le respondió. Alguien había lanzado una piedra y había golpeado el tractor. Se volteó y vio al espantapájaros acercarse con la guadaña en alto.

-Maldita sea-Dijo en voz baja

El policía de la escopeta apuntó y disparó. Le voló un brazo, que no tardó en regenerarse.

El único policía que no tenía armas (que hasta el momento no había hablado) miraba al espantapájaros fijamente:

-"Cosecha de Sangre"-Dijo en voz alta y elevando los brazos al cielo

El espantapájaros tomó una vara de acero que estaba en el suelo y se la lanzó al policía que habló. El objeto le atravesó la garganta y comenzó a salir sangre por la boca y la herida del que habló.

Con la guadaña hizo un movimiento circular y se acercó rápidamente al de la pistola. Con la hoja le cortó el brazo que tenía extendido con el arma a la altura del codo.

El hombre se alejó espantado y entró en la casa. El de la escopeta disparaba pero no le hacía ningún daño considerable. Cyborg también comenzó a dispararle aunque no parecía recibir mucho daño.

La guadaña alcanzó el cuello del tipo que tenía la escopeta. Luego terminó con el otro que había perdido un brazo.

-Dísparale a la cabeza, Cyborg-Le dijo Robin

Cyborg disparó y le reventó la cabeza. Pero volvió a regenerarse y se acercaba peligrosamente.

Sin dudarlo se alejaron hacia los maizales, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para adentrarse. Rodearon la casa y fueron hacia el granero.

Entraron y cerraron la pesada puerta entre todos.

-Vivos. Estamos vivos-Dijo Fred jadeando

-No entiendo eso. Si el espantapájaros fuera un tipo disfrazado ya estaría muerto-Dijo Robin

-Es evidente, ¿no?-Dijo Chico Bestia-No es un humano. Es otra cosa-

-¿Slade tendrá algo que ver?-Preguntó Robin

-Seguro-Dijo Cyborg

Raven sobrevolaba los maizales. Descendió donde estaban los tres cuerpos.

Vio con horror esos cadáveres y trató de no pensar en cómo estarían sus amigos. Eran policías.

Entró en la casa, recorrió la cocina y la sala pero no había nada. Salió y fue al granero. Con su poder abrió la pesada puerta y un disparo de cañón casi le da en la cabeza.

-¡No dispares, idiota, soy yo!-

-Disculpa, Raven-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Robin

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?. Vine a ayudarlos-

-¿Y Pamela?-Preguntó Mark

-Debe estar en la ciudad. Sabía muchas cosas acerca de esta granja y otros hechos que ustedes ignoraban-

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Mark

-Sí. Ahora quisiera saber qué ha pasado aquí-

-Todavía no encontramos una explicación normal, pero en síntesis, un espantapájaros poseído e inmortal aniquiló a estos tipos y luego nos quiso atacar a nosotros, pero no nos siguió cuando pudo hacerlo. Algo hizo que dejara de atacar-Explicó Robin

Empezaron a salir y a ir hacia los maizales. Era tiempo de volver.

-Raven, llévanos de vuelta a la Torre-Dijo Robin

Y en menos tiempo del que esperaban todos aparecieron en la Torre.

-Nos dejamos los coches-Dijo Cyborg

-No importa. Los buscaremos mañana-Dijo Robin

Mark y sus amigos se despidieron y se fueron. Robin y Cyborg se llevaron a Raven hasta la sala principal donde está el mullido sillón.

Starfire y Chico Bestia se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando se aseguraron que nadie escuchaba, Robin comenzó:

-Bien. ¿Qué cosas supiste y dónde está Pamela?-

-Supe varias cosas: Ella suponía que el lugar era una trampa, que la policía estaba comprometida y luego de trabajar allí, no habría pruebas-

-Realmente, la policía si estaba allí. El espantapájaros los mató a todos-Dijo Cyborg

-Lo que se negó a decirme y mentirme descaradamente fue la obtención de esa información. Me inventó un cuento sobre un pescador y otras cosas que era mejor no escuchar. Al parecer tiene una mente bien retorcida. Me habló de un asesinato espantoso-

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Robin

-Unas cuatro personas, creo, murieron en la granja que estaban ustedes. Pero me dijo que uno de ellos quiso salvarlos pero los condujo a la muerte. No especificó casi nada. Y me habló del tipo que entregamos: Fue liberado sin cargos-

-Malditos corruptos-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Es posible que ella esté relacionada con Slade o el tipo ese?-Preguntó Raven

-Es posible. Deberíamos investigar a Pamela. Buscar en sus antecedentes. A lo mejor encontramos una conexión con Slade o algún grupo relacionado con ese libro-

-Todavía no pude resolverlo-Dijo Raven

-Ya encontrarás la forma. Tú eres la experta en ese ámbito-Dijo Robin

Raven terminó de relatar algunos detalles y volvió a su habitación para terminar con el libro. Y otra vez falló. Buscó en sus libros y encontró un texto algo inquietante:

"_En las sombras hay miles de seres que destruyen la mente y manipulan el cuerpo. No suelen ser muy visibles. Nosotros creemos encontrar la solución contra ellos buscando en libros antiguos. De los que hay, la mayoría pertenecen a las Artes Oscuras y no son aptos para la lectura. Poseen maldiciones y ritos desconocidos y obviamente, prohibidos. Otro tipo de libro oscuro nunca se abre. Quien lo intenta queda sumido en la locura porque llega un punto donde su vida depende de el objetivo de abrir el libro"_

Quizás el libro que tenía en sus manos se encontraba dentro de los que nunca se abren. ¿Pero entonces para qué lo quiere Slade? ¿Slade querría un libro que no se abre? Pero si realmente lo quisiera ya habría intentado robarlo cuando no había nadie. Eran preguntas sin respuesta, y esas respuestas pueden estar en dos lugares: La comisaría o el libro si puede ser leído. De momento sólo se puede optar por la comisaría.

Continuará!


	3. Biblioteca bajo ataque

Raven colocó en libro en el centro de su habitación. A su alrededor dibujó un triángulo y en cada vértice colocó un cáliz con sangre de reptil. Esa sangre la tenía en un frasco junto con otras variantes.

-Esto puede ser peligroso-Se dijo a sí misma tratando de darse seguridad

Volvió a mirar la hoja del libro que ahora tenía abierto:

"_Una vez colocada la sangre de reptil, coloque un poco de su sangre en cada cáliz. Dibuje un círculo alrededor de cada vértice. Cuando haya hecho todo esto, coloque un cráneo sobre el libro a abrir. Asegúrese de tener todo en orden o sufrirá las consecuencias. Una vez listo, debe prender un fósforo o una antorcha (depende el tamaño del libro) y lanzarlo hacia el cráneo. Si todo sale bien, el libro quedará abierto como una mente"_

Era un libro titulado "Secretos de Libros Malditos".

Con un cuchillo se cortó un poco la palma de la mano. Dolía, pero podía valer la pena. Con su otra mano dibujó los círculos usando una tiza. Tomó uno de los cráneos que tenía guardados dentro del armario y lo puso sobre el libro.

Se alejó unos pasos, prendió el fósforo y lo lanzó hacia el cráneo.

Mientras el fósforo cruzaba el aire, Raven no pestañeaba.

El fuego tocó el cráneo. Hubo un destello de luz verde, la sangre se elevó en columnas y se fusionó tocando el techo. Explotaron los cáliz y los vidrios. La sangre salió por la ventana en dirección al cementerio. El cráneo se redujo a ceniza y el libro seguía en el suelo, intacto.

-¡Demonios!-Gritó Raven

Volvió a tomar su libro "Secretos de Libros Malditos" y corrió dos páginas bajo el rótulo "Consecuencias de un fallo":

"_Si algo salió mal, lo más probable es: _

_1 Que se deba a algún error en la preparación_

_2 Que el libro esté protegido con defensa muy avanzada_

_3 No le correspondía hacerlo porque no tiene la experiencia necesaria_

_En cualquier caso, los fallos pueden ocasionar la muerte o la pérdida de la capacidad de locomoción. Pero otros pueden despertar espectros violentos o traer a algún muerto a este mundo."_

Raven decidió que el problema era el segundo punto. El que se encargó de proteger ese libro lo hizo con mucha dedicación: debía de tener más de veinte anti-hechizos. Y el inconveniente principal era que esos anti-hechizos eran bastante avanzados.

Raven se fue a dormir, mejor tratar ese tema después. Tuvo un sueño extraño:

Estaba en un monte limpio de árboles, soleado y con mucho calor, sólo ella, un policía y Mark. El policía tenía una ballesta cargada y apuntaba a los dos sistemáticamente. Mark parecía nervioso.

-Ustedes adelantaron el desastre-Decía el policía

Alguien se acercó detrás de Mark. Era el espantapájaros que llevaba un sable en la mano izquierda y el libro en la mano derecha.

Raven trató de acercarse al libro pero el policía le apuntó con la ballesta y la obligó a retroceder. Raven se dio cuenta que su poder no funcionaba.

Mark se alejó del espantapájaros y se acercó a Raven, al mismo tiempo que entraba en el campo de visión del policía.

El espantapájaros tiró el sable al césped y abrió el libro. El oficial le disparó un flechazo a Mark y lo mató en el acto. Raven rápidamente empujó al ballestero y se lanzó hacia el libro.

Cayó sobre el espantapájaros. Ése extraño ser le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lanzó el libro hacia atrás. Raven trató de ir tras el libro pero el espantapájaros la tomó de los tobillos y la trajo hacia él mismo.

En ese momento, Raven despertó.

Eran las cinco y veinte de la mañana. Suspiró y miró el libro, cerrado, que estaba en el suelo. Ya no podía volver a conciliar el sueño así que se quedó en cama mirando el techo.

Cuando fueron las siete de la mañana se vistió y fue a la cocina. No había nadie todavía, pero a medida que avanzaban los minutos sus compañeros iban llegando.

Raven sirvió el desayuno y todo el mundo se puso a comer y charlar.

De pronto Cyborg preguntó:

-¿Cómo va el libro?-

-Traté de abrirlo pero sólo destrocé los vidrios y quizás haya un zombie en el cementerio-Dijo Raven sin ánimo

-Ya lo lograrás-Dijo Cyborg

-Estuve pensando en que vayamos a la comisaría-Dijo Raven

Robin casi se atraganta:

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora que sabemos que no podemos confiar en ellos?-

-Para investigar, hacerles preguntas-

-¿Crees que ellos no lo deducirán? No son estúpidos, son bastante inteligentes y debemos mostrarnos amigables con ellos-

-¿Puedo preguntar algo sobre lo que pasó en la granja?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Robin

-¿Por qué estaban los tres cuerpos afuera cuando salimos? A uno de los policías lo mató en el interior de la casa-

-No me pidas que desentrañe la manera de pensar de un espantapájaros poseído, ¿quién sabe? ¿Vas a querer saber para qué los sacó afuera? Era una especie de marioneta, se limitaba a matar. A lo mejor cuando nos fuimos se los llevó al maizal para destriparlos-

-Voy a buscar el periódico, ya vuelvo-Dijo Cyborg y se levantó de la mesa

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que volvió Cyborg.

-Malas noticias, como siempre, para empezar la mañana-Dijo mostrándoles la portada a todos

Había una foto con varios policías y un enorme título decía **"La cifra de jóvenes desaparecidos aumenta a 31"**

-¿Por qué todas las desgracias le pasan a esta ciudad?-Se preguntó Cyborg

-Peor están los países en guerra-Dijo Robin

Raven tomó el periódico y buscó el artículo sobre las desapariciones. Hace varias semanas que algo así venía ocurriendo, la semana pasada eran 27 desaparecidos.

**El artículo decía:**

"_Aumenta el número de desaparecidos_

_Desde hace nueve semanas vienen desapareciendo de distintas escuelas jóvenes de entre once y quince años. En el inicio de esta semana van cuatro desaparecidos más._

_Algunos padres han dejado de enviar a sus hijos a la escuela y otros han contratado guardaespaldas. A pesar de que hace tres semanas que aumentaron la seguridad, alguien logró burlar a los guardias y llevarse más jóvenes a quién sabe dónde._

_No hay evidencias contra nadie. Se han hecho suposiciones sobre el renacimiento de un supuesto grupo de secuestradores desmantelado en 1976, y otras hipótesis apuntan a delincuentes comunes o miembros de la Mafia local."_

Y seguía, pero se limitaba a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. El único periódico decente de la ciudad pecaba de repetir mucho las mismas cosas, como si ni ellos ni lo lectores lo creyeran y tuvieran que leerlo muchas veces.

Alguien golpeó levemente la puerta.

-¡Voy!-Dijo Cyborg

Robin seguía comiendo con la mirada fija, Starfire buscaba algo en la alacena, Raven hojeaba el periódico con el ceño fruncido y Chico Bestia lavaba los platos. Al rato volvió Cyborg con Mark.

-Hola Mark, ¿para qué viniste tan temprano?-Preguntó Robin

-Buenos días a todos-Saludó Mark-Vengo temprano porque debemos trabajar rápido-

-¿Algo nuevo?-Preguntó Raven dejando el periódico sobre la mesa

-Al parecer, Pamela se largó lo más rápido que pudo. No la encontramos en su casa, ni en las bibliotecas y menos aún en la comisaría.-

-¿Por qué habrá hablado sabiendo que podía ser enviada a prisión?-Preguntó Raven-Si sabía algo, ¿para qué decírselo a otras personas? A ustedes se lo ocultó mucho-

-No sabemos. Estamos seguros que no se ha ido de la ciudad.-Dijo Mark

-¿Y cómo está el resto del grupo?-Preguntó Robin

-Fred y Sally están bien, pero no tenemos idea de dónde está Michael. Se supone que él y nuestro amigo en la policía iban a averiguar más cosas. No supimos nada de ninguno luego de que nos informaron sobre la granja-

-Ya aparecerá-Dijo Robin

Mark les informó acerca de una biblioteca que tiene una sección restringida a casi todo el mundo. Se necesita un permiso especial para entrar. Además un guardia te acompaña. Es sospechoso.

Esa noche irían todos hacia esa biblioteca.

El resto del día, Raven estuvo contemplando el libro por todos lados, hasta lo más minucioso. Sus hojas parecían gastadas y estaba recubierto por una fina capa de metal opaco, sin inscripciones ni nada. El candado era imposible de cortar, destrozar, arrancar, abrir o disolver. Algo lo protegía mucho más que al resto del libro.

Cuando fueron las nueve de la noche, recibieron el permiso de acceso por parte de Fred. Fred se encontraba vigilando la biblioteca, y cuando cerró llamó a sus compañeros.

Raven llevó el libro. En cuanto llegaron por medio del teletransporte, Fred fue hacia ellos.

-Miren, lo que no sé es si hay cámaras de seguridad o detectores de movimiento ahí dentro. Deberíamos tener cuidado-

-No te preocupes. Si los policías nos acusan de robo nosotros tenemos que recriminarles el llegar tarde a una biblioteca bajo ataque y sobre sus agentes en la granja-Dijo Robin

-Está bien-Dijo Fred

-Raven, llévanos adentro, por favor-Dijo Robin

Aparecieron en el vestíbulo, oscuro. El suelo de cerámica tenía reflejos de la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Las sombras que hacía la luz exterior con las estatuas y estanterías eran siniestras y misteriosas.

-Vamos-Dijo Mark en voz baja

-Un momento. Mark, no te queremos meter en problemas si hay seguridad en el sector restringido. Quiero que Sally, Fred y tú nos esperen aquí. Si todo está bien les avisamos-Dijo Robin

-De acuerdo, me parece bien-Dijo Mark y sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza

Raven y Starfire avanzaron cautelosamente. Cyborg registraba las esquinas del techo en busca de aparatos electrónicos o sistemas de seguridad. Robin iba despacio detrás de todos.

La puerta del sector restringido tenía un candado. Raven ya estaba harta de ver candados. Lo removió fácilmente.

Starfire entró primero seguida de Chico Bestia.

Raven ingresó después con el libro bajo el brazo. Mark, Fred y Sally recibieron su autorización para ir con ellos.

Los pasillos entre estanterías se hacían largos y oscuros. Las ventanas eran medianamente grandes y dejaban entrar haces de luz que se convertía en una siniestra iluminación azulada.

En la última ventana había alguien... Slade.

-¡Retrocedan!-Gritó Cyborg

El enemigo lanzó una granada de humo que hizo una confusión entre el grupo que se dispersaba. Luego arrojó una granada flasheadora. Slade se adelantó y tomó a alguien del cuello. Cuando comprobó que no tenía el libro, lo arrojó a un costado.

Una estantería cayó sobre Slade. No se supo si fue intencional o por error, pero el enmascarado quedó sepultado bajo una montaña de libros.

Robin, Raven y Chico Bestia habían conseguido entrar en una oficina que debía encontrarse casi al fondo del sector restringido.

-Debemos salir rápido de aquí-Dijo Robin

Comenzó a sonar una alarma potente

-Maldita sea-Dijo el líder mirando hacia la puerta

-¿Acaso es la alarma de incendio?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-No, pienso que no-Dijo Robin

Mientras, Slade destrozó los libros y la estantería que tenía encima. El humo se había dispersado un poco. Cyborg se encontraba a unos pasos de Slade. Su enemigo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo dejó inconsciente en un rincón.

Slade se acercó al resto de personas desmayadas que tenían estanterías y libros encima. Por lo visto habían caído más estanterías de lo que pensaba.

Comprobó que ninguno de ellos tenía el libro.

-Sólo lo puede tener Robin-Se dijo a sí mismo-El idiota quiere llevarme a una trampa. Es fácil desentrañar la mente de un adolescente-

Comenzó a patear puertas. A lo lejos se oían las sirenas de los patrulleros.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente. Slade le lanzó una patada a Chico Bestia y le acertó en la cara. Salió un chorro de sangre que se marcó en el suelo.

Slade avanzaba lentamente.

-No sé para qué demonios se quedan el libro si no saben utilizarlo-Dijo Slade

Raven le lanzó un escritorio. El gran objeto se rompió sobre el enmascarado y volaron restos de madera por toda la habitación.

Tres patrulleros y una furgoneta se estacionaron delante de la puerta principal. Cinco oficiales tomaron escopetas y volaron la cerradura.

-¡Adentro todo el mundo!-Gritó el inspector que estaba al mando

Varios policías ingresaron. El inspector Robert Skull tomó el megáfono:

-¡ATENCIÓN, SAQUEADORES!-Gritó y el sonido de su voz retumbó en el vestíbulo-¡TENEMOS EL EDIFICIO RODEADO. SI SE ENTREGAN NO HABRÁ QUE LAMENTAR MUERTES!-

Ese inspector tenía fama de violento. Al momento de irrumpir en un lugar siempre elegía a los oficiales más experimentados con armas, cargaba escopetas y ametralladoras en las furgonetas y amenazaba a los criminales con comenzar a disparar. Por lo tanto, era el preferido del alcalde.

Cuatro policías armados con escopetas iban por uno de los pasillos superiores. De abajo llegaban golpes y ruidos.

-Nos equivocamos, vamos abajo-Dijo uno de ellos

De pronto, una silla voló detrás de ellos y golpeó a dos oficiales en la espalda.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque!-Gritó uno de ellos

El policía que estaba un poco más alejado apuntó su escopeta en la dirección por la que lanzaron la silla.

-¡Salga, maldita sea!-

Una silueta se acercaba. Parecía tener un metro ochenta de altura. Se detuvo a dos palmos de distancia del policía que le apuntaba con la escopeta.

El oficial vio que el hombre que estaba delante tenía un sobretodo negro y el resto de la vestimenta también era negro. Su cabeza estaba dentro de una máscara de acero cerrada.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

No se veían ojos en las ranuras.

De repente ese hombre mató al policía clavándole un garfio en el cuello.

Esquivó un escopetazo y mató a un segundo oficial. Tomó la pistola de la cartuchera del policía y mató a tiros al tercero.

El último echó a correr escaleras abajo.

El extraño individuo guardó su garfio y la pistola. Luego desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Mientras, Slade había logrado apoderarse del libro y escapa hacia una puerta trasera. En el camino lanzó una granada de humo para que no le siguieran el paso.

Cyborg encontró a Sally en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó

-Si, estoy bien. Alguien me tomó del cuello y me lanzó-Dijo

Mark y Fred avanzaban arrastrándose.

-¿Oyeron eso?-Preguntó Mark-Es la policía-

-Tenemos que irnos rápido-Dijo Fred

-Espera. De momento vamos a escondernos y esperar a que se vayan. Si nos encuentran escapando será peor-Dijo Mark

-¿Cómo que vamos a escondernos? Van a registrar el lugar entero, aquí no hay escondite-Dijo Fred

Los tres que habían estado en la oficina se acercaban. Llevaban a Chico Bestia muy golpeado.

-Slade tiene el libro. Para conseguirlo nos dio una tremenda paliza-Dijo Raven con el ojo negro, una partidura en el labio y sangre en la frente.

-Ha llegado la policía-Dijo Mark

-Vámonos rápido-Dijo Robin

-¿Y el libro?-Preguntó Raven

-Lo perdimos. Volveremos a recuperarlo después-

Un libro cayó cerca de ellos. Todos miraron en dirección al punto de donde vino. Un extraño individuo ataviado con ropas negras y una máscara de acero completamente cerrada salió de la sombra y quedó iluminado por las luces que entraban desde el exterior. Un garfio reflejaba esa luz.

Continuará!


	4. Muchas dificultades

El extraño bloqueaba la salida ya que se había colocado delante de la puerta por la que entraron. Su apariencia era inquietante.

-¿Ehh? ¿Señor?-Dijo Fred-Por si no lo sabe, hay que escapar-

El individuo movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda lentamente en señal de negación.

-¿Qué es...?-Empezó Robin

Rápidamente, ese individuo extrajo una pistola cargada y disparó contra ellos.

Afortunadamente, el campo protector de Raven evitó problemas graves.

Cuando se disipó la capa protectora, ese extraño se acercó rápidamente con el garfio en mano. Estaba a punto de clavarlo en la cabeza de Chico Bestia cuando Cyborg puso su brazo izquierdo para proteger a su amigo.

El metal golpeó el titanio de Cyborg. Robin se acercó y empujó a ese tipo al suelo.

Comprobó su cara: Una máscara de acero cerrada por tres candados. No se veían ojos...

El garfio desgarró la pierna izquierda de Robin. Mark se acercó con un libro grande y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero el libro casi se parte por la mitad.

Fred, Sally, Chico Bestia, Starfire y Cyborg escaparon aprovechando que la puerta de escape estaba despejada.

Raven ayudaba a Robin a caminar rápido hacia la salida.

Mark corrió tras ellos cuando vio que el atacante enmascarado se ponía de pie.

Afuera, el único que sobrevivió entre los oficiales atacados se acercó al inspector.

-¿Qué hace aquí afuera? Vaya adentro que ésa fue mi orden-Le dijo Skull con enojo

-Disculpe, pero los tres hombres que me acompañaban fueron asesinados. Alguien los mató con un garfio-

-¿Garfio?-

-Exacto, les cortó el cuello y tiroteó a uno... Dios mío, estoy muy conmocionado-

-Pide refuerzos-Dijo el inspector desenfundado su revólver

Starfire, Cyborg, Sally, Fred y Chico Bestia estaban por una oficina. Les parecía conveniente evadir a la policía mientras puedan. Descubrieron que, discretamente escondida bajo un sillón, había una puerta-trampa.

-Interesante. ¿Será conveniente entrar?-Preguntó Cyborg

-No lo sé. Pienso que no... pero la policía...–Decía Fred nervioso

-Para evadir a la policía hay que salir por aquí. Vámonos-Dijo Cyborg y abrió la puerta del suelo.

Raven y Robin estaban por el vestíbulo cuando de repente ingresaron tres policías y el inspector.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-Preguntó el inspector

-¿Cómo va a preguntar eso? También trabajamos para mantener el orden en la ciudad-Dijo Robin

-Si, ya lo creo-Contestó Skull

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-Preguntó uno de los policías

-Es verdad. A mi no se me informó de ningún mensaje pidiendo que ustedes llegaran-Dijo el inspector, sintiéndose superior a esos jóvenes estúpidos

-Desde nuestra torre podemos ver parte de la ciudad-Dijo Robin

-Si, seguro-Dijo Robert Skull

Robin sentía mucho dolor en la pierna. Ninguno de los oficiales le prestó atención a ese detalle. Skull comenzaba a irse.

-¿Adónde va?-Preguntó Raven

-A informar de su repentina aparición-Dijo el inspector

Dos policías lo escoltaron. Ni bien se fueron, el tercer oficial desenfundó un arma y les apuntó.

-Vayan contra la pared-

Una silla golpeó al hombre en la cabeza y lo dejó fuera de combate. Mark tomó la pistola.

-Gracias amigo-Dijo Robin

-Hay que disimular que ustedes nos salvaron-Dijo Mark

-El inspector ya sabe que no debíamos estar aquí. ¿Pamela sabe algo de esto?-

-Espero que no. No debería saberlo. Hace días que no la vemos. Y nuestro contacto de la comisaría y Michael ya no están en ningún lado. ¿Ella los habrá capturado?-Preguntó Mark

-No me parece. Pamela no se veía en condiciones de luchar contra dos tipos para retenerlos-Dijo Robin

-Vámonos mientras podamos. Roguemos que los demás puedan salir rápidamente-Dijo Raven

-Buena idea-Opinó Mark

En menos de un minuto ya estaban en la Torre.

Cyborg guiaba a sus compañeros por un largo y oscuro túnel.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de a dónde nos lleva este camino?-Preguntó Starfire

-Supongo que a las alcantarillas-Dijo Cyborg

Pasó el tiempo. Debían de llevar unas tres horas caminando.

-¿Podemos detenernos un momento?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Cyborg-Si alguien nos sigue no podremos escapar-

-Nadie nos ha seguido, de eso estoy seguro-Dijo Chico Bestia

-¿A dónde llevará esto?-Se preguntó Fred en voz alta

-Parece que a las alcantarillas no llega-Dijo Starfire

Cyborg miró su intercomunicador.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamó frustrado-¿A ustedes les funciona?-

Los demás comprobaron. Todos estaban inutilizables. No podían enviar ni recibir mensajes. Cyborg decidió que era mejor no detenerse, y siguieron caminando.

Dos horas después, casi se rendían, pero Cyborg divisó una salida.

-¡Miren! ¡Una escalera de mano!-

Iluminó hacia arriba. Era una puerta-trampa.

Cyborg comenzó a subir. Abrió la trampilla y salió a una habitación grande con suelo de madera. Estaba en la completa oscuridad.

Iluminó las paredes. Estaban repletas de recortes de periódicos. En una mesa de metal había un bisturí, herramientas metálicas y un pequeño hacha de doble filo manchado de sangre.

Se acercó a la escalerilla.

-¡Pueden subir!-

Sus compañeros comenzaron a ascender. Cyborg buscaba un interruptor por las paredes. Finalmente localizó uno.

Encendió las luces. Unos tubos fluorescentes de color blanco iluminaron la mesa, gran parte de la habitación y una pila de cajas de cartón.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Sally

-En un área urbana no-Dijo Chico Bestia mirando por la ventana

Estaban rodeados de plantas. Debían encontrarse en el bosque de las afueras.

-Es un lugar extraño. Hay elementos filosos, manchados de sangre y un montón de recortes de estas últimas semanas. Hay actividad en este lugar, no nos encontramos en un recinto abandonado-Dijo Cyborg

Los recortes eran de artículos sobre el ataque a la biblioteca, la lenta acción policial, las desapariciones, un sospechoso libre sin cargos a pesar de ir armado... lugares en los que ellos se habían encontrado y gente con la que habían tratado: Esos desaparecidos, algunos eran ex compañeros de Mark, Fred, Sally, Pamela y Michael... y otros desaparecidos eran parientes de esos ex compañeros.

-Por el tipo de lugar, algo me dice que el que colecciona estos artículos no está investigando-Dijo Fred

-Chico Bestia, abre una de esas cajas-Le pidió Cyborg

El joven se acercó. Las cajas estaban machadas de sangre, incluso el suelo estaba manchado de sangre. Con manos temblorosas bajó una pesada caja totalmente manchada y la abrió.

Vomitó en un rincón de la habitación. Cyborg observó el contenido: Eran piezas humanas, brazos, cabezas, huesos...

-Cielo Santo-Dijo Cyborg

Les dijo al resto del grupo lo que encontraron. Cyborg revisó el resto de las cajas. Más restos. Algunos incluso eran de gente adulta, ya que la mayoría eran jóvenes.

-Vámonos de aquí, por favor-Dijo Chico Bestia

Sally abrió la puerta de madera. Daba a un pasillo que tenía cuatro puertas: Dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Las de la derecha eran pesadas puertas de acero. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de madera con un brazo estacado.

-Nunca había estado en un lugar tan macabro-Dijo Sally con la voz quebrada

-Yo voy primero-Dijo Cyborg y salió al pasillo

No estaba interesado en saber lo que había en el resto de las habitaciones, pero consideró necesario investigar.

-Vamos a revisar estas habitaciones. Seguro hallaremos más cadáveres, pero posiblemente encontremos pistas también-Miró a sus compañeros-El que no quiera venir, puede quedarse en el pasillo-

La única que se dispuso a acompañarlo fue Starfire.

Entraron en la primera puerta de la izquierda. Había una mesa de madera donde estaba clavado un cuchillo de trinchar y, extendido, un periódico manchado de sangre. En un rincón había un armario sucio.

Cyborg se acercó. El periódico sólo anunciaba la reforma del cuerpo policial y sus nuevos recursos. Starfire abrió el armario y encontró cuatro ganchos colocados abajo. Al lado de los ganchos había unas siete estacas.

-Nada aquí-Dijo Cyborg

Salieron al pasillo. Sus compañeros estaban hablando en voz baja. Fred les preguntó:

-¿Algo?-

-Nada. Vamos a verificar las otras habitaciones-

Entraron en la segunda de la izquierda. Había un sofá roto y una pequeña mesa. Sobre la mesa había una lámpara de queroseno encendida y un pequeño libro rojo. Con tinta había palabras escritas:

"_Hagamos un trato: déjanos en paz un momento y te conseguimos al maldito niño. La policía se está volviendo molesta, debes comprender"_

Cyborg y Starfire fueron unas hojas hacia atrás. También había escrituras. Varias eran súplicas, otras tratos. Pero siempre eran sometimientos, como si a quien estuvieran dirigidas fuera alguien superior.

Cyborg tomó el libro y se lo dio a Starfire.

-Lo analizaremos con detenimiento más adelante-

Salieron al pasillo nuevamente. Cyborg dijo:

-Encontramos un libro sospechoso. Este es el plan ahora: Starfire, vete hacia la Torre volando o como sea, pero es necesario que salgas. Starfire tiene en sus manos un documento que puede ser muy importante, no hay que permitir que le pase algo-

Starfire entendió todo y se marchó. Cyborg esperó a que se fuera para hablarle al resto:

-Estamos en un lugar bastante peligroso. Vamos a volver al túnel. Regresaremos a la biblioteca y saldremos sigilosamente. También perdimos el libro, así que cuando nos reunamos con el resto del grupo vamos a dividir las tareas: Alguien debe ocuparse de analizar ese documento y sacar algo en limpio, otros tienen que venir aquí para intentar apresar al dueño de este lugar y los demás deben ir tras Slade para recuperar el libro. Andando-

Continuará


	5. Se avecinan muchas muertes

El grupo volvió al oscuro túnel. Ahora era necesario hacer el recorrido en completo silencio. Ya sabían que iban a tener varias horas de caminata, por lo que Cyborg dedujo que el lugar ese se encontraba bien adentro del bosque.

Alguien se acercaba a un disimulado edificio de metal que estaba entre los árboles. Caminaba tranquilamente, se acercó a una puerta principal de metal.

Introdujo una llave y entró. Estaba en una habitación con baldosas en el piso y las paredes. Había una tina en un rincón de la habitación y junto a una puerta de madera, unos interruptores.

Se acercó y encendió todos los interruptores exceptuando el superior de todos, ya que ese es para activar los reflectores exteriores.

Todo el interior del lugar quedó iluminado por tubos fluorescentes blancos. Algunos estaban en buen estado y otros titilaban.

Abrió la puerta de madera y salió al pasillo. A su izquierda tenía dos puertas de acero y a su derecha, dos de madera. Abrió la primera de acero y entró en una especie de frigorífico. Había unos catorce cadáveres ahí dentro, muchos eran cerdos, pero otros eran personas. En el fondo de la habitación estaba Michael, amordazado, atado y sedado sobre una mesa metálica. No podía escapar porque tenía el cuerpo atado con alambres y sogas a la mesa.

Tomó un serrucho y se acercó al capturado. Aferró con fuerza el mango del serrucho y lo colocó sobre la mano derecha de Michael. Entonces sólo le cortó la mano. Quería que su víctima despertara.

A la mano la lanzó a un cubo de basura que estaba casi lleno de huesos. Esperó a que los efectos del sedante terminaran.

Unos segundos después Michael despertó, más que nada debido al fuerte dolor que sentía. Miró horrorizado a su atacante y al serrucho ensangrentado que le mostraba.

Entonces su secuestrador le dio un golpe en la cara. Con su mano libre le golpeó la nariz hasta rompérsela. Michael no podía gritar, pero aún así casi que podían sentirse los aullidos de dolor.

El serrucho se colocó lentamente sobre el abdomen de Michael. Le cortó un poco para causarle sufrimiento.

Luego, tranquilamente, tocó el cuello del secuestrado con el filo del serrucho... transmitiendo el frío del metal y sintiendo la sangre que estaba adherida a él.

El secuestrador miró a Michael. Desvió la mirada hacia el serrucho y comenzó a decapitarlo.

Lanzó la cabeza a un rincón de la habitación. Dejó el serrucho sobre el cuerpo muerto de su víctima. Ya se encargaría de trocearlo más tarde.

Fue a la puerta que estaba enfrente. Entró en su habitación favorita. De abajo del sofá sacó un palo de golf. Le daría algún uso cuando le entregaran a su próximo "niño".

Miró la mesa. Faltaba el libro. Rápidamente comenzó a revisar todas las habitaciones. Luego entró en el área que él llama "depósito".

Las cajas habían sido abiertas y había un vómito en el suelo. No es tonto. Alguien había entrado. Fue hasta la puerta-trampa. Ésa es una de las tres entradas al recinto. Quienquiera que se haya metido ya conoce una.

En la torre, Raven trataba de establecer contacto con los otros. No podía comunicarse con ellos.

-Deben estar en algún lugar donde no hay cobertura para esto o hay algo interfiriendo-

-No creo que sea por falta de cobertura. Estos aparatos abarcan hasta 300 Km.-Dijo Robin

-¿Estos son los nuevos?-Preguntó Raven

-Sí, los anteriores tenían menos radio de alcance-

-Pero todavía no podemos contactar. No exceptúo la idea de que quizás estos objetos estén fallando-

Mark miraba por la ventana como si esperara que los demás volvieran de un momento a otro.

Pasó media hora sin noticias.

-¿Habrán sido capturados por la policía?-Preguntó Mark

-Puede ser, pero no se me hace muy probable. Conociendo a Skull, ya habría salido en todos los noticieros vanagloriándose de su inteligencia y orgulloso de haber capturado a su "competencia"-Dijo Robin

Algo que se aproximaba a gran velocidad se detuvo frente al vidrio de la sala.

-¡Starfire!-Exclamó Raven

Mark abrió la ventana. Su compañera entró con un libro rojo en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Mark

-Algo importante-Dijo Starfire-Los demás están bien. Van a tratar de volver. Les contaré donde estuvimos y cómo llegar-

-¿Qué? ¿Salieron de la biblioteca?-Preguntó Robin

-Por una puerta trampa. Estuvimos varias horas bajo tierra caminando hacia cualquier lado. Finalmente llegamos a un lugar donde había sangre y muertos por todos lados. En las paredes había artículos sobre los desaparecidos, pero lo relevante fue que ahí había fotos de esos desaparecidos. De seguro saben que acerca de los desaparecidos no se dio ninguna foto, sólo vagas descripciones.-

-¿La policía los tiene?-Preguntó Robin

-No. O quiero pensar que el lugar ese no pertenecía a la policía. Pero esos desaparecidos eran conocidos de Fred y Sally. Probablemente también los conozca Mark. Y otros eran parientes de esos conocidos. Este libro lo encontré con Cyborg en una habitación de ese complejo. Tiene escrituras, parecen acuerdos y súplicas hacia alguien-

-¿Saben de quien es?-Preguntó Raven

-No. Lo que sabemos es que los desaparecidos están muertos en ese lugar-

-¿Vieron algo extraño? ¿Slade? ¿Estaba nuestro libro ahí?-Preguntaba Raven

-Lo único extraño era la cantidad de cadáveres mutilados por todos lados. Slade no estaba allí, y nuestro libro tampoco. Pero pienso que ese lugar no estaba abandonado. Seguro hay actividad, posiblemente de la policía-

-Pero lo más importante ahora es recuperar el libro. No sabemos qué contiene pero Slade lo quiere. Y que Slade lo quiera ya es mal presagio-Dijo Raven

-Bueno... ¿qué es ese libro?-Preguntó Robin

-Ya lo dije. Algo con mensajes de súplicas o negociaciones. No sé de quién es ni a quién va dirigido-Explicó Starfire

Robin decidió que no perdieran tiempo y analizaran ese libro cuanto antes:

-Veamos-Dijo Starfire pasando las hojas. Los mensajes no tenían fechas ni orden. Algunos no parecían tener una cronología que diga algo sobre los sucesos. Pero debían de tener alguna relación:

"Hagamos un trato: déjanos en paz un momento y te conseguimos al maldito niño. La policía se está volviendo molesta, debes comprender"

"Prometo que no permitiré la intromisión de la policía. Por favor, dame un día más para tratar de recuperar ese libro"

"Necesito ayuda. La policía encubre a algunas personas"

"Te ruego que no me hagas daño, por favor. Yo te ayudo mucho, quiero seguir a tu servicio, quiero matar a tus enemigos. Tus enemigos son los míos"

"Al parecer Robert Skull encubre a un grupo de tipos armados que tienen gente en la comisaría. Te conseguiré más datos"

"Contraté tres asesinos. Harán el trabajo sucio. Tú y yo vamos a poder encargarnos del otro asunto"

"Los asesinos fallaron. No los mates ni a ellos ni a mi, por favor"

"¿Envío a los tres juntos a cometer una masacre?"

"Te pido que por favor no intervengas en nuestra biblioteca pase lo que pase. En estos momentos es mejor que no te muestres a los demás"

Eran mensajes o un registro de hechos. Si eran mensajes, puede que no hayan sido enviados o se envíe el libro en lugar de cartas. Se mencionaba a Skull, a tres asesinos y a la biblioteca. "Nuestra biblioteca" pensó Raven. El matadero del que habla Starfire es la base desde donde operan estos tipos peligrosos. Están conectados con una biblioteca según ella, es decir que esos dos lugares pueden tener información valiosa.

Robin y Mark pensaban lo mismo acerca del complejo oculto y la biblioteca.

Unas horas después llegó el resto del grupo bastante cansado. Quisieron explicar lo mismo que Starfire pero sus compañeros ya lo sabían. Cyborg expuso su idea:

-Ahora debemos hacer muchas tareas sin perder tiempo. Hay que recuperar el libro, otros deben encargarse del matadero y otros de investigar la comisaría. El contacto de Mark no volvió a aparecer al igual que Michael. Hay que tomar una decisión rápido: Hacemos esto o buscamos un solo objetivo-

-Vamos a discutirlo. Del matadero y la comisaría podemos encargarnos después. El libro es urgente. Además Raven todavía no ha averiguado qué diablos hay en esas páginas-Dijo Robin

-Me gustaría mucho poder recuperar el libro-Dijo Raven-Pero no sabemos dónde está Slade. Incluso puede estar fuera de la ciudad-

-Vamos a ir a revisar fábricas, alcantarillas, depósitos y muelles. De momento eso. Pero quiero que Fred y Chico Bestia se queden aquí. Necesitamos estar comunicados con la Torre. Ustedes pueden tratar de establecer alguna relación entre las escrituras del libro rojo y los hechos. Traten de comprobar una cosa: ¿Es Pamela la autora de esos textos o van dirigidos a ella?-Dijo Robin

-Trabajaremos en ello-Dijo Fred

Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Sally y Mark salieron a inspeccionar esos lugares. Entraron en varias fábricas llenas de cosas oxidadas, mugre y maquinaria abandonada. En las alcantarillas no había más que residuos. En los depósitos encontraron cajas almacenadas y otros objetos.

Pero en el sexto depósito encontraron a Slade y el libro que seguía cerrado.

-¿Vienen a buscar este libro?-Dijo Slade desenfundado una Desert & Eagle.

-Entrégate y ahorrarás muchos problemas-Dijo Robin

-Entregarme es lo último que haría-Dijo el enmascarado y abrió fuego.

Raven cubrió a sus compañeros. Las balas no causaron daños al grupo. Cyborg apuntó y disparó hacia Slade.

El enemigo esquivó hábilmente los ataques y se cubrió con una columna mientras recargaba su arma. El libro estaba tirado en el suelo detrás de una caja de madera.

El depósito tenía piso y paredes de cemento. Había cuatro columnas y cajas por todos lados. Hay una puerta principal por donde entraron los titanes y una puerta trasera que puede servir de escape. A la izquierda de la puerta principal hay un elevador que lleva a los pasillos de arriba. Son pasillos de hierro que permiten ver hacia abajo porque sólo recorren las cuatro paredes sin hacer cruces diagonales ni llevar a otras habitaciones.

-¿Por qué siempre debo enfrentarme solo a un grupo de por lo menos tres personas?-Dijo Slade

-¡Porque somos un equipo! ¡Tu equipo no es lo suficientemente valiente como para acompañarte!-Dijo Robin y de pronto recordó que Slade no tenía un grupo, sino un montón de robots fácilmente abatibles.

-Eso no es justo, amigo, algún día deberías enfrentarme a solas. Cara a cara. Sin cobardía. Vienes a darme órdenes porque estás acompañado de tus amigos que no sólo poseen mejores habilidades sino que tienen poderes especiales o algo que los diferencia de un típico ser humano-Decía Slade mientras miraba disimuladamente para visualizar a sus objetivos, pero sin salir de la columna

-¡Yo puedo enfrentarte a ti y a todos tus hombres sin ayuda de nadie. Y ganarles-Exclamó Robn

-¿Dependes de tus amigos? Ya lo sabía. Necesitas a Starfire para explorar, a Cyborg para protegerte, a Raven para los trabajos paranormales, a Chico Bestia para que se quede en la torre y a ese grupo de estudiantes que tratan de hacer méritos ante ti. No eres más que un jovencito con antifaz y capa. Si estuvieras solo ya no existirías. Siento más respeto cuando lucho contra tus compañeros que contra ti, Robin. Tus amigos dan una lucha digna. Tú sólo sabes pelear sin hacer nada más. No puedes cubrirte o evitar un ataque mortal-Dijo y disparó contra Robin

Robin se lanzó a un costado justo a tiempo. Raven removió varias cajas que Slade podría usar para cubrirse.

-¿Lo ves Robin? Ella sola puede dejarme al descubierto sin moverse. Y tú no llegarías hasta aquí si no fuera porque hay gente detrás que te salvará la vida. Una vida llena de méritos falsos. Los méritos son de ellos, no tuyos-Dijo Slade dirigiendo su mirada hacia el libro que estaba en el suelo

-¡Sal de esa maldita columna entonces!-Le gritó Robin-¡Estás tratando de quedar bien con ellos!. Tratas de ponerlos en mi contra-

-Así lo haré-

Slade salió de detrás de la columna rápidamente. Esquivó tres disparos y cinco cajas que iban en su dirección. Pero cuando justo tomaba el libro, un disparo de Cyborg le dio en el hombro y lo derribó. Raven tomó el libro con su poder telekinético y lo trajo hacia ella.

-Siempre soy yo el que debe escapar-Dijo Slade poniéndose de pie y esquivando dos disparos-Pero la próxima vez se invertirá la situación-

Lanzó una granada ígnea hacia ellos. Raven la aisló en una especie de burbuja con su poder. La granada explotó pero no hizo daño. Slade escapó.

Cuando Cyborg y Raven estaban por ir a buscarlo, Robin los frenó.

-Déjenlo ir. La próxima vez lo capturaremos.-

Volvieron a la Torre. Allí Fred los esperaba con una noticia.

-Más o menos lo asociamos con los hechos. Tienen bastante relación con lo que está pasando. Y comprobé la caligrafía. Sí, es de Pamela-

-Entonces sigue en la ciudad-Dijo Robin

-¿A cuántos puede llegar a matar alguien para conseguir un objetivo?-Preguntó Mark

-A muchos. Con sólo ver el matadero...-Dijo Starfire

-Voy a seguir trabajando con este libro. Le pondré todo mi empeño-Dijo Raven

-Sally, Mark y Fred-Dijo Robin-Traten de averiguar quién era el tipo de la máscara en la biblioteca y dónde está el espantapájaros-

-Intentaremos traerte información-Dijo Mark

Cuando Robin se fue a dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le dijo Slade. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Pamela... y si lo que consiguieran Mark, Sally y Fred fueran malas noticias...

Continuará

Nota: Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, pero tuve unos días algo complicados. Seguiré escribiendo, no se preocupen. Y seguro habrá otro capítulo este fin de semana o en algún momento de la próxima, pero antes del 28 habrá por lo menos un capítulo.

Saludos.


	6. Comenzó una masacre

"_Hoy liquidamos las cuentas. Tengo miedo de que los tipos de la policía hagan algo"_

El mensaje de Pamela era breve. Si ella y los otros tres iban a realizar una masacre, el lector de este mensaje no puede perdérsela. Se puso de pie y salió del complejo. A manchar con sangre el nombre de esta ciudad...

**11:05 A.M.**

Fred envió una nota que fue leída por Raven, Starfire y Cyborg que estaban despiertos a esa hora. Decía:

"_Encontramos algo que puede ser interesante. Volvimos a la granja donde estaba el espantapájaros y pudimos ver que habían retirado los cuerpos, había dos camionetas de la policía estacionadas y muchas armas, rifles de asalto, colocados en el suelo con sus respectivos cargadores. Pensamos que se viene algo grande. Seguiremos informando."_

Estaban en la sala principal, iluminada por un sol débil que se encontraba casi tapado por un cielo gris.

-Podría haber disimulado un poco más. Creo que si alguien interceptaba este mensaje... es como muy evidente-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Qué opinas de estos chicos?-Preguntó Starfire

-Se han comprometido. Saben donde se están metiendo, pero no dan marcha atrás. Fred quizás si, a veces, pero porque es más cobarde-Dijo Cyborg

-Yo creo que son muy buenos, es verdad, pero no me termina de cerrar el hecho de que Pamela los haya traicionado y me lo haya contado. ¿Estaría tratando de volverme una traidora?-Fue todo lo que dijo Raven

-A lo mejor te quiere de su parte. Debe saber que tu poder es envidiable para cualquier terrorista o asesino-Dijo Cyborg

-Cyborg tiene razón. A propósito, ¿algo nuevo con el libro?-Preguntó Starfire

-Nada. Realmente no sé para qué sirve ni cómo se usa-Respondió Raven

-Además ellos están preocupados por Michael y su amigo policía-Dijo Cyborg

-Es raro que se esfumen de la nada. Algo está pasando-Dijo Starfire

-Ya sabemos que está pasando algo. Lo que está sucediendo en estos días no es normal para esta ciudad. ¿Slade tendrá algo que ver?-Dijo Raven

-Seguro. Donde hay muertes y codicia, Slade es el primer nombre de mi lista-Dijo Cyborg

En ese momento entró Robin en la habitación.

-Buenos días-Dijo saludando a todos. Se notaba cansancio y poco ánimo en la voz.

-Buenos días-Respondieron los otros

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Dijo Starfire

-Bien. Hoy vamos a seguir trabajando-Dijo mientras se preparaba un café.

-Fred nos mandó un mensaje. No sé cuando habrá llegado porque lo vi en la tierra de ahí afuera. Estaba con una piedra encima para que no se volara. Dice que hay muchas armas en la granja. No saben nada del espantapájaros-Informó Cyborg

-¿Y del que apareció en la biblioteca?-Preguntó Robin con la preocupación en la voz

-Nada. Estamos esperando que Mark y Sally nos manden algo-

Robin desayunó en silencio. Luego llegó Chico Bestia que también comió sin decir nada.

Cyborg y Raven tenían una idea. Luego la expusieron:

-Estuvimos pensando en algo que puede ser muy útil-Empezó Cyborg

-Al grano, por favor-Dijo Robin

-Bueno. Pensamos en que sería muy importante revisar los archivos antiguos de la ciudad. Cosas similares que hayan sucedido antes. Desapariciones, muertes, policía sospechosa y otras cosas-

-A lo mejor nos da algún dato...-Dijo Robin poco convencido

-Nos va a dar datos. Es muy importante. Si quieres buscar a Slade, búscalo, pero nosotros vamos a tratar de poner todo al descubierto-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Qué van a revelar si todavía no confirman las sospechas? No saben nada útil. Ustedes pueden buscar allí. Como bien dijiste, yo voy a ir a buscar a Slade-

-Como quieras-Dijo Cyborg

Robin se fue. En ese momento llegó alguien.

-Starfire, fíjate quién es-Dijo Cyborg

Al rato volvió Starfire con Mark.

-Hola, Mark. ¿Tienes algo?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Así es amigo. Bien, por lo que pudimos encontrar, ese libro no estaba registrado en la biblioteca. De hecho, ninguna biblioteca de esta ciudad lo tiene registrado.-Dijo Mark

-Y es que las bibliotecas aquí no son abundantes-Opinó Starfire

-Por eso es más fácil informarse. La sección restringida contiene libros sobre sectas, sacrificios, asesinos, políticos y otras cosas, pero no nos sirven. Ese libro fue introducido por alguien de afuera. No estaba en esta ciudad.-

-Es muy útil. ¿Sally sabe algo?-Preguntó Raven

-Por supuesto. Ahora se encuentra en su departamento, porque me dijo que consiguió unas fotos algo comprometedoras para la policía. El problema es que piensa que posiblemente la hayan visto-

-Maldita sea. Hay que apurarse. Starfire y Chico Bestia, vayan con Mark al departamento de Sally y no se muevan de ese lugar. Si la policía va a intentar algo quiero que los combatan, porque necesitamos a todos con vida.-Dijo Cyborg-Raven y yo iremos a revisar los archivos de la ciudad en la comisaría-

-¿Van a acercarse a la comisaría?-Preguntó Mark

-A pesar de que no nos tengan mucha simpatía, también somos autoridad y tenemos derecho a buscar en los archivadores-Dijo Cyborg

La Torre quedó abandonada...

En otro punto de la ciudad, bastante alejado de la Torre, Pamela estaba reunida en un sótano con esos tres asesinos.

-Hoy vamos a terminar con todos-Les dijo

-¿Seremos sólo nosotros?-Preguntó uno que tenía una cicatriz en la cara

-No, ya hablé con unos tipos que se hacen llamar "Limpiadores". Se trata de unos mercenarios con trajes negros, máscaras de gas y armas sofisticadas-

-¿Cómo hará para pagarnos a nosotros y a ellos? ¿Tienes dinero?-Preguntó otro asesino barbudo

-Por supuesto que tengo dinero. Pero ya les pagué la mitad. La otra mitad será cuando terminen el trabajo por completo-Sentenció Pamela

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-Dijo el tercer asesino que tenía gafas negras.

-Espero que todos estén de acuerdo-Dijo Pamela

-Por supuesto que lo estamos-

-Bien. Hoy a las ocho. Ya les daré mapas y objetivos-Volvió a decir Pamela

Cyborg y Raven llegaron a la comisaría. El oficial que estaba detrás del escritorio marrón miró con asco.

-¿Qué quieren?-

-Ver los archivos policiales de la ciudad-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Para qué?-

-Forma parte de una investigación. Y es muy urgente-Dijo Raven

-¿Investigación?-

-Tenemos nuestros problemas con Slade y su gente, ya sabe usted como es-Dijo Cyborg

-Seguro. Pasen-Dijo y les pasó una llave

Una puerta con dos guardias de seguridad apostados tenía la placa: "Archivos". Ahí fueron Raven y Cyborg.

Comenzaron a buscar en años anteriores. Se encontraban muchos sin resolver:

_2/11/1925_

_Ocho desapariciones. Caso sin resolver. No hay sospechosos ni pistas._

_12/09/1932_

_Muere una familia entera. Todos decapitados. No hay sospechosos. La única pista fue un cable de teléfono que no condujo a nada._

_02/03/1946_

_Dos muertos y siete desaparecidos. El sospechoso es un prófugo que se estima muerto._

_09/04/1950_

_Cuatro desaparecidos. No hay sospechosos. Las pistas llevan a un complejo abandonado._

_18/04/1950_

_Cinco muertos totalmente desmembrados. El sospechoso es un carnicero que vive cerca del complejo abandonado._

_21/04/1950_

_Dos desaparecidos. El sospechoso murió tiroteado en un presunto asalto. Tenía más de siete balas en el cuerpo. Se suspende la investigación._

_25/12/1952_

_Dos muertos hallados en el bosque. Se sospecha de leñadores._

_25/12/1953_

_Dos desaparecidos en el bosque. No hay sospechosos._

_25/12/1954_

_Personas sospechosas en el bosque. No hay detenciones._

_12/01/1968_

_Se localizó un complejo en lo profundo del bosque. Gran cantidad de armas. Se sospecha de militares._

_20/07/1968_

_No hay evidencia en el complejo ni responsables. Tampoco hay pistas. Se suspende la investigación._

-Son los más relevantes. En realidad hay muchos más-Dijo Cyborg

-Es decir que desapariciones y muertes sin responsables ya hubo-Dijo Raven

-Y hay una secuencia que fue los 25 de Diciembre. También es sospechoso-Opinó Cyborg

-¿Habrá sido un asesino serial que es copiado actualmente?-Preguntó Raven

-Es posible. No descartemos esa posibilidad. Busquemos en el archivo de asesinos de esta ciudad-Propuso Cyborg

William Peterson 

1920-1978

Asesino de niños y ancianos.

Total de víctimas: 28 confirmadas, hay 10 que se están evaluando

Fecha de detención: 20/11/1968

Relación con otros asesinos: Harry Mawen

Harry Mawen "El Mutilador" 

1899-1949

Asesino serial

Total de víctimas: 61 confirmadas

Fecha de detención: 05/08/1945

Relación con otros asesinos: -

Charles Guilo 

1932-1975

Asesino de mujeres y adolescentes

Total de víctimas: 31 confirmadas, hay 2 que se están evaluando

Fecha de detención: 12/02/1960

Relación con otros asesinos: -

**Walther Graller**

1940-1999

Asesino de matrimonios

Total de víctimas: 44

Fecha de detención: 01/11/1990

Relación con otros asesinos: - 

-Esto es sólo la información básica. Las biografías están guardadas en otro lado-Dijo Cyborg

-Que horror. Hay similitud, muy poca, en el hecho de que los desaparecidos actuales son jóvenes.-

-Pero no me parece un imitador... algo me dice que trata de ser más original-

-Nadie lo sabe-

-Volvamos a la Torre. Es mejor estar allí, y de paso podrías ver si logras algo con ese libro-

-En cuanto lleguemos te diré una cosa sobre el libro-

Unos minutos después, estaban en la Torre. Raven fue hasta su habitación y volvió con el libro, y para sorpresa de Cyborg, sin candado.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo conseguí. Pero no fue fácil. Invertí más de la mitad de mi energía, bastante de mi sangre y un poco de otras cosas extrañas-

-¿Y para qué sirve?-

-Muchas páginas no tienen nada escrito. Y eso es malo. Cuando hay algo así significa que el libro oculta algo, que no puede ser leído pero sí liberado. Otras palabras están en griego antiguo y en latín.-

-O sea que no se puede leer nada-Dijo Cyborg desanimado

-Este libro contiene un espíritu.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Que contiene un qué?-

-Un espíritu. Que no puede liberarse por sí sólo, necesita que alguien lo haga. Este ser está dibujado en una de las principales páginas y parece una sombra sin forma...-Dijo y recordó algo...

-¿Una sombra?-

-Exacto. Tiene escritos varios párrafos en las siguientes páginas, pero no comprendo el idioma. Pero esto nos revela algo inquietante: Alguien lo está buscando para utilizarlo.-

-Slade, el tipo de la biblioteca... Pamela probablemente-

-Pero este no parece un espíritu muy avanzado. Creo que es de los comunes que buscan un cuerpo.-

-Voy a ir a las bibliotecas a preguntar si conocen a algún traductor de griego y latín-

-Está bien. Pero rápido, ya son las tres de la tarde-

-El tiempo pasa rápido-

Y Cyborg se fue. Raven quedó sola con ese maligno objeto en la mesa. Se lo llevó a su habitación y lo guardó.

Por otro lado, las fotos que consiguió Sally eran realmente comprometedoras para la policía: Había dos oficiales de alto rango dándole un fajo de billetes a unos extraños tipos con túnicas.

-Espero que no te hayan visto, porque estos mafiosos son capaces de matarte-Dijo Mark

-No te preocupes, nos quedaremos aquí para ayudarte-Dijo Chico Bestia

A las seis y media de la tarde, Cyborg llegó con un tipo llamado John Sunmod que podía traducir esos textos. Una hora antes, Cyborg se había comunicado con Starfire y le dijo que por nada del mundo abandonaran el departamento. Hay que tener especial cuidado ahora que posiblemente la policía tenga a Sally en la mira.

-¿Ven que es importante estudiar idiomas?-Dijo John

-Sólo díganos que dice ahí. Le pagaremos mucho-Dijo Cybog

-De acuerdo-

Se puso a leer y transcribir. Una hora después, estaba todo listo.

-Ya está. Páguenme y desaparezco-

Le pagaron diez mil dólares que tuvieron que sacar de la caja de seguridad. En esa caja estaban los fondos de la Torre.

-Veamos-Dijo Raven y tomó las hojas que transcribió Sunmod.

"_El Ángel de la Muerte"_

"_Este es un espíritu realmente poderoso. Puede matar a otros fantasmas y borrar gente por completo. No necesita regenerarse en otras personas, su cuerpo está sin alma en la Tierra._

_El cuerpo sin alma no actúa como un zombie vudú, sino que es bastante consciente e inteligente. Si tú, que estás leyendo esto, ayudas al espíritu a volver a su cuerpo, tendrás una gran recompensa. La recompensa es a elección, pero algo dentro de las posibilidades. Nunca puedes pedir algo que sea superior a él. A partir de que lo liberas o trabajas con su cuerpo sin alma te conviertes en su siervo. Un Siervo de las Sombras._

_Para liberarlo debes buscar en este libro, la página donde hay dibujado un rombo, un sable y una mano. Derramar un poco de tú sangre de siervo y sangre del cuerpo sin alma. De esa forma, recupera su poder y es capaz de matarlos a todos. El modo para encerrarlo no podemos revelarlo, debido a que yo lo ayudé antes"_

John Sunmod llegó a la comisaria.

-Buenas noches-Saludó-Vengo a hacer una denuncia sobre rituales prohíbidos-

Ya eran las ocho de la noche.

"_en marcha"_

Quince minutos después, mientras Sunmod hablaba, cuatro tipos con sobretodos negros, sombreros negros y rifles de asalto más modernos que los MP5 de los SWAT, irrumpieron en la comisaria.

Barrieron a todos los presentes limpiamente.

-Aquí cumplimos-

Cuando el primero salió fue derribado por el disparo de una pistola.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Abran fuego! ¡Abran fuego!-

Los disparos llenaron la calle. En el suelo, tres hombres con túnicas muertos, un tipo con sobretodo muerto, policías muertos y un civil muerto.

Robert Charles Skull estaba reunido con Barry Harris, un oficial del FBI. En ese momento, alguien entró abriendo la puerta de una patada.

Vieron al individuo barbudo parado mientras apuntaba con una pistola con silenciador. Detrás de él, los guardaespaldas de Skull y Harris yacían inmóviles en el suelo. Había sangre en las paredes y sobre los muertos.

-Hora de morir-

Las balas mataron a Barry. Skull sacó su revólver y disparó, pero falló. El asesino hizo fuego dos veces pero se le acabó el cargador.

Skull aprovechó la oportunidad. Disparó contra la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y escapó.

Slade acaba de terminar con Robin.

-Para que veas que sin tus amigos eres completamente vulnerable-

La puerta explotó. En la nube de polvo, apareció un tipo con gafas negras y otros cinco que llevaban sombreros y sobretodos negros. Slade distinguió que tenían en la parte superior izquierda del sobretodo una mano roja. Como un logo.

Los individuos dispararon con rifles de asalto.

Slade cayó ensangrentado. Pero no estaba muerto...

-Ya que estamos, matemos también al líder de los titanes-Propuso el que los conducía

En la Torre, un helicóptero se aproximaba. Disparó contra las ventanas.

Raven protegió a Cyborg y al libro con un campo protector pequeño. El resto de la sala se destrozó por completo, llenando todo de polvo.

El helicóptero descendió en el techo. Se bajó un tipo que tenía una cicatriz en la cara.

El asesino entró en la sala con un AK-74

Comenzó a disparar a ciegas. En respuesta, un disparo del cañón de Cyborg le atravesó el pecho. El cadáver del sicario cayó boca abajo mientras la sangre manchaba el suelo.

Por el pasillo del departamento de Sally, ocho tipos con trajes y sombreros negros caminaban armados con subfusiles Uzi.

-Es este-Dijo uno-¡Fuego!-

Dispararon contra la puerta y las delgadas paredes.

-¡Al suelo!-Gritó Mark

Todos se tiraron al suelo. Starfire y Mark estaban algo heridos porque una repisa se cayó y los objetos que estaban encima les llovieron sobre la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió. Starfire lanzó dos rayos contra ellos. Los dos que entraron se desparramaron muertos en el suelo, atravesados y sangrando.

Un tercero entró, esquivó el ataque y disparó. Sally recibió todos los impactos.

-¡NO!-Gritó Chico Bestia

Starfire atacó con su poder al tipo. El asesino atravesó la pared y cayó en el pasillo. El líquido rojo empapaba la alfombra.

Mark fue hasta el baño y abrió la ventana. Estaban en un noveno piso. Se armó de valor y salió a la repisa del edificio. Sentía miedo y vértigo.

Continuará!!!


	7. El Ángel de la Muerte

-¡Aún están ahí!-Gritó uno de los asesinos a otro compañero

Starfire atacó e hizo volar las paredes. Los cinco restantes se desparramaron totalmente muertos.

Pero el problema se hacía más grave. Desde la repisa, Mark vio el helicóptero de la policía que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

El reflector de ese vehículo aéreo lo encandiló. Mark intentó hacer una seña pero vio que la persona que descendió en una escalerilla y le apuntaba no era un policía...

El extraño hizo fuego, y Mark cayó. El cuerpo baleado se destrozó en la acera, haciendo que los oficiales que recién llegaban dedicaran su atención al helicóptero.

Esos policías eran honestos, y en el helicóptero había dos corruptos y tres miembros de una secta.

-Debemos irnos-Dijo Starfire mirando por la ventana

Los oficiales que estaban abajo empezaron a dispararle al helicóptero. El tipo que iba colgado de la escalerilla también disparaba, pero fue sentenciado por un tiro que le dio en el pecho y lo hizo caer.

Starfire y Chico Bestia escaparon en dirección a la Torre.

**20:36 P.M.**

En la Torre, Raven y Cyborg intentaban establecer contacto con Robin, pero no respondía.

-Este lugar es inseguro-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Invertí una cantidad considerable en el libro y estoy cada vez más débil-Dijo Raven

-Este tipo fue enviado por alguien-Dijo Cyborg señalando el cadáver-Y en quien pienso es en Pamela-

-¿Pamela contratando asesinos?-

-Ya está fichada. Desaparecen compañeros y justo vienen a atacarnos a nosotros. Sabemos que ese libro está escrito por Pamela... ya tenemos todo. Es nuestra enemiga-Declaró Cyborg

-Y la policía encubre gente. Quizás Skull pueda darnos respuestas-Opinó Raven

-Ese tipo no nos quiere en la ciudad. Y puede que esta sea una maniobra de ambos: Pamela y Skull para sacarnos de la ciudad-

-No quieren sacarnos. Quieren matarnos-

Starfire y Chico Bestia llegaron. Estaban completamente perplejos por el escenario de su Torre.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Un asesino destrozó a tiros el lugar y lo tuve que matar-Dijo Cyborg señalando el cuerpo tirado

Y en otro punto de la ciudad, Fred se encargaba de su problema. Su casa era una vivienda normal, pero fue asediada por tres tipos con túnicas. Fred usó el revólver de su padre contra ellos y consiguió eliminar a dos y herir a uno.

Se acercó al herido que estaba tirado en la calle. Esos tipos desde el exterior balearon la sala y la cocina.

-Vamos a hablar-Le dijo y se lo llevó a la cocina

Lo sentó en una silla de madera y empezó el interrogatorio:

-¿Por qué vistes así¿Sabías que sospecho que estás metido en la policía?-

El tipo no decía nada. Fred le apuntó con el arma:

-¡Di algo!-

-No tengo elección... ¿que harás conmigo cuando terminemos?-Preguntó el extraño

-Te dejaré aquí y ajustaremos cuentas después. Ahora responde lo que te pregunté-Insistió

-Pertenezco a una secta. La Organización del Futuro. Nos dedicamos a informar a la gente acerca del inminente apocalipsis. Y necesitamos al "Ángel de la Muerte" para que evite el fin del mundo. Y tienes razón... estoy con la policía-

-¿Y qué hay de Robert Skull?-Preguntó Fred

-¿Robert Charles Skull... o Charles Cranium?-

-¿Cómo¿Tiene un alias?-Preguntó Fred

-No es un alias... Robert Charles Skull es un inspector en su vida diaria, pero para enseñarnos adopta el nombre de Charles Cranium. Y además escribe libros sobre la utilización de la magia...-Explicaba el herido

-¿Saben algo de una tal Pamela?-

-No. Sólo nos dijo que tiene un aliado poderoso y que debemos matarla. Pienso que en estos momentos algunos amigos estarán realizando esa misión-

-¿Confías en que logren su objetivo?-

-No pueden... fallar-Dijo y esbozó una sonrisa desagradable

Fred lo amarró a la silla y se fue en dirección a la Torre.

En un depósito de los muelles, Pamela y el tipo del garfio esperaban la llegada de Roger.

Unos minutos después el asesino llegó.

-Hola Roger-Saludó Pamela al sicario barbudo

-Hola-Saludó Roger

-¿Mataste a Skull?-Preguntó Pamela

-Se escapó. Pienso que debe estar viniendo. Y no pude establecer contacto con el tipo que enviaste a la Torre. En cambio el que debe matar a Slade está en su trabajo-Dijo satisfecho

-Pero no mataste a Robert-Dijo Pamela y miró al asesino del garfio como buscando algún consejo o algo que decirle

El enmascarado no dijo nada. Entonces Pamela decidió perdonar a este asesino.

-No te preocupes. Tendrás otra oportunidad de corregir tu error. Vas a ir a la Torre a buscar el libro. Si hay gente no los mates, diles que yo quiero que vengan. Con el libro. Y si no vienen sucederá algo peor-Le dijo

Roger registró todo y se fue.

**21:01 P.M.**

En el refugio de Slade, el jefe asesino se acercó a su tropa.

-Ustedes hagan lo que quieran con el jefe de los titanes, pero yo me encargo de Slade-

Ellos no veían, pero Slade tomó del cinturón del inconsciente Robin un disco congelante.

Cuando el jefe de ese grupo se acercó, Slade se incorporó bruscamente y le clavó un cuchillo en el estómago. Preparó el disco y se lo lanzó a los otros que quedaron congelados.

Slade le fracturó la mano derecha a su atacante y le quitó el rifle. Utilizó el arma para aniquilar definitivamente a los otros.

Estaba herido. Golpeó a Robin para que se despertara. Cuando lo hizo empezó a hablar:

-Estos tipos son de un enemigo que tenemos en común. Si nos aliamos esta vez podemos ganar y luego me aseguraré de no destruir más tu ciudad-

-Sé que de todos modos me vas a traicionar-Le dijo Robin

-En realidad el paranoico eres tú. Siempre pensando que te van a traicionar. Por una vez piensa que el que maneja todo esto es alguien peor.-

**21:09 P.M.**

Diez tipos con túnicas y rifles entraron en el depósito de Pamela. Ella los vio y escapó hasta una puerta que había detrás. Llevaba a una oficina, que era utilizada como cuarto de armas.

Cargó un FAL, una pistola y dos granadas de fragmentación. Tomó y cargó también una MP5.

Los diez tipos apuntaban al del garfio. Detrás de ellos ingresó el espantapájaros con su guadaña.

Pamela salió a los tiros y le lanzó el arma MP5 a su compañero.

El individuo enmascarado tomó el arma y disparó. A él le llegaban balas pero no lo derribaban.

Pamela quitó el seguro de una granada y la lanzó contra los restantes.

Quedó vivo uno solo, que fue asesinado por el espantapájaros.

El asesino de la máscara lanzó el MP5 a un costado y desenfundó su garfio reluciente.

La guadaña reflejaba al enemigo... y el garfio hacía un destello de luz. Todavía no se atacaban, sino que se observaban detenidamente.

Y unos minutos después llegó Roger con cuatro titanes y el libro.

-Accedieron luego de golpearme-Dijo y mostró un moretón en la cara-Pero tengo el libro-

Lanzó el objeto a Pamela que lo agarró al vuelo. Pamela se mantenía cerca del asesino del garfio.

-Pamela-Dijo Cyborg-Casualmente nos preguntábamos donde estabas-

-He estado siempre en esta ciudad. Y hoy morirás. Tú y muchos más-Dijo sonriendo. Parecía estar loca.

Roger se mantenía detrás de los cuatro mientras les apuntaba con una Desert & Eagle. Raven estaba bastante débil y su campo de protección podría ser fácilmente atravesado.

También llegó Robert Skull. Y luego Fred.

Skull se acercó al espantapájaros. Fred observaba el panorama:

-Pamela. ¿Qué estás haciendo¿Dónde están Michael y nuestro amigo de la comisaría¿Dónde están Mark y Sally?-Preguntaba asustado

-Michael fue asesinado. Lo mismo se diría de Mark y Sally. Pero acerca de nuestro amigo de la comisaría... pregúntale a él-Dijo y señaló a Skull

-Robert Charles Skull-Dijo Roger

-Charles Cranium-Dijo Fred

El inspector lo miró desafiante.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Me lo dijo uno de sus hombres-

Raven escuchó el nombre "Charles Cranium" y recordó inmediatamente el libro que leyó cuando intentaba abrir el libro. Era ese autor.

Llegaron Slade y Robin.

-No lo maten. Nos va a ayudar-Dijo Robin al grupo

Robin tenía sus discos y Slade el rifle de asalto. Charles tenía un revólver. El espantapájaros tenía una guadaña. Pamela un FAL y una granada. El enmascarado un garfio. El grupo sus poderes y Roger una Desert & Eagle.

La situación era tensa. Todos se apuntaban entre sí.

-A pesar de que tienes un espantapájaros no vas a lograr obtener al Ángel de la Muerte-Le dijo Pamela a Charles

-Aún no es el Ángel de la Muerte. Lo que está ahí es un cuerpo sin alma-Replicó Charles

Roger disparó contra Starfire. Las balas le dieron en el cuello y la espalda. Cyborg se dio vuelta rápidamente y le disparó con su cañón, cortándole un brazo.

Charles disparó contra Robin y le dio en el cuello. Slade apuntó a Charles, pero cuando disparó el espantapájaros le desvió el arma de un rápido golpe y Charles pudo evitar su muerte.

Ese espantapájaros se movía rápido.

Pamela disparó contra Raven y Chico Bestia.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. No estaban heridos de gravedad, pero al fin y al cabo tenían balas en las piernas.

Pamela cambió el cartucho y recargó su arma. Quitó el seguro de la granada y la lanzó al centro de la habitación.

Segundos antes, Charles se cubrió con una caja y Cyborg cubrió a Raven y Chico Bestia.

Las esquirlas volaron en todas direcciones. El espantapájaros y el ser sin alma no parecían afectados, porque se enfrentaron en un combate a guadaña y garfio. Fred fue alcanzado en puntos vitales por muchas esquirlas y murió.

Pamela abrió el libro sobre el punto correcto. Con la pistola se disparó en la pierna izquierda. Esa sangre tocó las páginas.

El individuo sin alma se percató de lo que hacía Pamela, entonces terminó la lucha contra el espantapájaros cortándolo por la mitad.

Raven sabía las consecuencias de eso. Cyborg corrió hasta donde estaba el ser enmascarado y con ambos brazos lo detuvo.

Chico Bestia se arrastró hasta detrás de una caja y se refugió.

Charles salió de su cobertura y con la pistola apuntó a Slade.

-Estás muerto-Dijo y le disparó al herido

La mitad superior del espantapájaros se arrastraba hasta Chico Bestia.

Raven tomó el arma de Roger y disparó contra el asesino del garfio.

Pero ese cuerpo sin alma era peligroso. Las balas no le causaron daño. Y con sus brazos tomó el cañón de Cyborg y lo arrancó. Lo mismo hizo con el otro brazo.

Cyborg cayó al suelo y se apagó.

Charles corrió hasta el libro.

-El Ángel de la Muerte nos pertenece a nosotros-Dijo

Cuando estaba por derramar su sangre Pamela lo empujó y lo hizo caer.

El asesino llegó. Y estaba tan herido que sólo tuvo que hacer gotear un poco de sangre sobre la que ya había.

Charles llamó a la comisaría con su teléfono móvil y pidió refuerzos.

Chico Bestia pateó al espantapájaros y volvió a alejarse de él. Contempló a Starfire, Robin y Cyborg tirados en el suelo. Esto no podía estar pasando... hasta Slade estaba muerto.

Raven se fue junto a él.

-Vamos a tener que luchar contra lo que salga o moriremos en el intento-Dijo con miedo con la voz

Pamela miraba el libro. Una sombra salió y entró en el cuerpo sin alma.

Pamela se desplomó en el suelo. Esa sombra utilizó energía de ella para "activar" a ese asesino más de lo que ya estaba.

Los candados se abrieron y la pesada máscara de acero cayó al suelo.

La cabeza era la sombra. Lanzó el garfio a un costado. Unas llamas azules le salían de las manos...

El mayor enemigo estaba frente a ellos. Y los mataría. A ellos y a los policías que están por venir.

Continuará!


End file.
